


The Pizza Man and The Babysitter

by supernatural9917



Series: Angel in the Impala [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel in the Impala timestamp, Cam Boys, M/M, Pizza Man and Babysitter, Porn Star Castiel, Porn Star Dean Winchester, The Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Casa Erotica Presents: The Classics Series starring Castiel Novak ("Angel") and Dean Winchester ("Impala")Episode 3: The Pizza Man and The BabysitterBabysitter Eric (Dean Winchester) orders a pizza, but when Bret (Castiel Novak) arrives, Eric realises he doesn't have any money. However will he pay for the special delivery?





	The Pizza Man and The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> Happy birthday [Foxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/)! Hope you enjoy this wee drabble featuring our Reverse Bang boys!

'Oh fuck!' Dean cried out as another stinging slap of Cas's hand landed on his bare ass.

'Language, Eric,' Cas admonished with another hard smack.

'Sorry, Bret,' Dean panted, only to be met with yet another one.

'Sorry who?' Cas asked firmly.

'Sorry, _sir_ ,' Dean replied; that seemed to be the right answer, because the spanking finally stopped. He heard the sound of a zipper opening and moaned in anticipation. A few moments later, Cas draped his now-bare body over Dean's already naked back, cock sliding along the crack of Dean's pink ass.

'You're such a naughty babysitter, ordering pizza when you know you can't pay,' Cas growled. 'I hope you've learned something from your punishment.'

'Yes, sir,' Dean assured him. 'I hope you'll let me pay another way.'

'How would you like me to take payment, Eric?'

Dean reached for his discarded jeans and pulled out a single use packet of lube. 'Fuck it out of me, sir,' he begged, voice rough with desire.

Cas took the lube from Dean's hand and pulled back to kneel behind Dean, admiring the handiwork of his spanking. Rather than opening the lube right away, he instead held Dean's cheeks apart and dove in with his tongue, causing Dean to cry out in surprise. They hadn't scripted any rimming for the pizza man/babysitter scene, but Cas figured neither Dean nor Crowley would mind. Since the latter didn't call cut and the former was far from complaining, Cas continued his work, alternating between broad licks and penetrating as deeply as he could, feeling the muscle start to loosen around his tongue.

After a few minutes of turning Dean into a sloppy mess, Cas pulled back again and finally opened the pack of lube to finish with his fingers the job his tongue had started. Dean writhed and moaned as Cas stroked his prostate and whined when Cas withdrew his hand.

'Fuck me, sir, please fuck me,' Dean whimpered, wiggling his ass temptingly. Cas gave it another slap before slicking up his cock.

'Are you ready for me, naughty boy?'

'So ready, please, sir.'

Without further ado, Cas lined himself up and thrust into Dean in one smooth motion. They both moaned loud and long, and Cas didn't give Dean any time to adjust as he set a hard pace. 'Touch yourself,' he ordered, and Dean obeyed by adjusting his weight to his left forearm and bringing his right hand around his rock-hard erection. 'You gonna come for me, _boy_?'

'Yeah, yeah, oh god, I'm gonna come!' Dean cried out as he painted his hand and the carpet underneath him in white, then added more quietly so the microphone wouldn't catch it, 'Fuck, Cas, felt so good.'

Cas pulled out and manhandled Dean onto his back, straddling his chest and quickly stripping his own cock until Dean's face was covered in Cas's release.

'Cut! Print that!' Crowley shouted. 'Cas, good call adding the rimming there, nice work. I think we're done here, go get yourselves cleaned up.' A PA handed both of them wet wipes and robes, and Dean wiped off his face while Cas took care of the rest.

'Holy shit, dude,' Dean sighed, tying his robe and tossing the wet wipes in a nearby garbage can. 'That was fucking hot. I think _I'm_ gonna have to buy this DVD when it comes out.' They went up the stairs of the rented house to the shower, which, as Crowley had promised, was large enough for two.

'I'll insist that Gabriel gives us each a free copy,' Cas replied with a grin. 'Not that every second isn't deeply ingrained in my brain right now.'

'Hell yeah. I'm gonna be spankin' it to this memory for a long time.'

Cas grabbed Dean by the belt loops of the robe and pushed him against the bathroom wall. 'Feel free to call me, and we can do a re-enactment instead.'


End file.
